Regents
The Regents are an advanced space-faring alien species and the main antagonists in the Battleship movie and video game. Physical Characteristics: The Regents came from a newly-discovered extrasolar planet named Planet G by NASA scientists. When NASA sent out a signal to the planet, five Regent ships arrive in response. In appearance the Regents have almost human-like characteristics such as their faces, hands and their bodies being light brown and are roughly humanoid also they look like elderly men. They also possess lizard-like eyes and feet. They wear special metal space suits that are color coded to represent different ranks. Other Regents are cyborgs built with heavy-armored suits and inbuilt weaponry. Regents are possibly amphibians and their habitat is likely watery with a bit of land as much of their technology, such as their spaceships, are focused on being adaptable for water. Behavior: Unlike other alien species from other movies, the Regents are not shown to be entirely cold and ruthless towards humanity because they almost look human and are not seen as an immediate threat. In the movie, the scout fleet of Regents almost never engaged the humans offensively unless they are threatened, why exactly is never fully explained though a possible explanation is so they can avoid as few casualties as possible. If scanned objects get green on their HUD, it means it´s unarmed and not a threat, they ignore it, and if it gets red, which means it´s armed and ready to attack (for example when a ship is pointing guns at them), they destroy it. They are shown to have their own personalities, some are obedient and logical to orders while others were curious and harmless. When it comes to hand to hand combat, the Regent Thugs are quick and aggressive. The Regents are shown to be sensitive to sunlight or any form of bright lights and if their eyes are exposed to continuous beams of sunlight, it can leave them half-blind and vulnerable. Technology: The Regents are shown to be a powerful and more advanced species as they possess spaceships that can take them from one star system to another plus many other advances including cybernetics, robotics, energy weapons, advanced scanners and even the ability to sway and control the forces of the weather to create a giant domed force field. Types of alien Regents: The Regents come in four different types both in the movie and the video game. Their functions are different between the movie and game. Blue Soldier: The most basic soldiers in the Regents ground forces. In the movie they were unarmed and acted mainly as workers, scientists and technicians when setting up equipment or studying the Earth. In the game they were armed with KRAWs, a laser based rapid firing machine gun that fired a shotgun spread of blue laser pulses. They were the most common enemy faced by the player on the land. Gold Commander: The leading Regents who give out orders and lead squads on patrol. In the movie they were unarmed and never directly fought the humans unlike the Thugs. One commander was captured by the crew of the John Paul Jones but it is rescued by a team of Thugs. In the game as well as leading the troops, commanders were armed with alien Railguns, a long range heavy weapon which can be used to snipe enemies from a distance. Thugs: The special forces and heavy infantry units in the Regents ground forces. Large muscular beasts enhanced with cybernetics and heavy armor which make them the toughest of the Regents troops. They were incredibly strong and their heavy armor make them resistant to bullets and physical attacks. Their whole right arm could transform into multiple different tools and weapons for different tasks. In the movie because of their strength and abilities, Thugs were the ones doing the dirty and dangerous work whether it would be guarding an outpost, committing rescue missions, or sabotage. In the game they attack the player up close by charging at them and slicing them to death with its multipurpose claw. Spaceship Crewman: Briefly seen in the movie, these aliens pilot the Regent spaceships. They wear simple black suits and don't wear any helmets unlike the troops as the ships provide them darkened protection against sunlight. Gallery 769ef_Battleship-2012-Movie-Image-21-600x274.jpg alien-invader-attack-battle.jpg Alien-Soldier-in-Battleship-.jpg battle LA 3a.png Regent_eye.png Battleship 31.jpg Battleship 36.jpg Battleship alien.jpg BATTLESHIP-Alien.jpg Battleship-Alien.png Category:Aliens Category:Characters